1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system comprising an endoscope having an inserting portion inserted in the body cavity, which is re-used by cleaning and sterilizing the inserting portion after ending the examination and treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional endoscope 1 mainly comprises: an operating portion 2; an inserting portion 3; and a universal cord 4. The endoscope 1 includes various inserting channels shown in FIG. 2, such as an air/water feed channel 1a, a treatment tool channel 1c which is also used for a suction channel 1b, an air feed channel 1d, and water feed channel 1e, and various signal lines, an electric wire, and a light guide fiber (not shown).
The universal cord 4 comprises a scope connector 5 at the proximal end portion. The scope connector 5 comprises: an electric connector 5a; a light guide connector 5b; and an air feed cap 5c or a suction cap 5d. An endoscope control device (not shown) as an external device of the endoscope 1 is electrically connected to the electric connector 5a. A light source device for endoscope as an external device is connected to the light guide connector 5b. 
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the electric connector 5a has the structure for attaching a waterproof cap 6. That is, upon cleaning and sterilization of the endoscope 1, the waterproof cap 6 is attached to the electric connector 5a. Thus, the waterproof property of the electric connector 5a is ensured.
The operating portion 2 comprises: an air/water feed button 7 for controlling the air/water feed operation by the hand of an operator; and a suction button 8 for controlling the suction. The air/water feed button 7 is attached to an air/water feed cylinder 9a, and the suction button 8 is attached to a suction cylinder 9b. 
Further, the operating portion 2 comprises a branched portion 10 which is formed by branching a part of the suction channel 1b on the inserting portion 3 side. The branched portion 10 comprises a clamp port 11 for inserting and pulling out a treatment tool for treatment during the operation. The clamp port 11 is closed by a clamp stopper 12 having a slit 12a into which the treatment tool can be inserted. On the distal-end portion, that is, on the distal-end surface shown in FIG. 2, the inserting portion 3 comprises an air/water feed opening 3a for feeding air/water and a treatment tool opening 3b which functions as a suction opening and a portion for introducing the treatment tool. The end portion of an air/water feed channel 1a is communicated with the air/water feed opening 3a, and the end portion of the treatment tool channel 1c is communicated with the treatment tool opening 3b. 
Upon cleaning and sterilizing the endoscope 1 with the above-mentioned structure after finishing the examination or the like, the endoscope 1 is cleaned and sterilized in accordance with the structure of the endoscope 1 as follows. That is, in order to clean and sterilize the air/water feed channel 1a, suction channel 1b, treatment tool channel 1c, air feed channel 1d, and water feed channel 1e of the endoscope 1, a cleaning brush 13 is inserted from cylinders 9a and 9b as one opening thereof or the clamp port 11, and is further projected from the air/water feed opening 3a, treatment tool opening 3b, and/or suction cap 5d as another opening thereof, thereby cleaning the channels.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-225093 discloses an endoscope system having a channel, in which an air feed channel and a water feed channel are easily cleaned and a channel is connected to an electromagnetic valve unit without using an externally-exposed flexible tube.
In the endoscope system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-225093, a connecting end of a light guide, a connecting port of the air feed channel, and a connecting port of the water feed channel are arranged in a lump in a connector portion (corresponding to the scope connector 5 shown in FIG. 1) of a cable (corresponding to the universal cord 4 shown in FIG. 1). Further, the air feed channel and the water feed channel in the connector portion are straightly formed and arranged to the cable. The connector portion is connected to a light source/electromagnetic valve device (corresponding to the endoscope control device). Further, the air feed channel and the water feed channel in the endoscope are formed as independent channels from the distal-end portion to the connector.